A known sheet conveyor includes a sheet tray configured to support sheets thereon, a pickup roller configured to feed sheets from the sheet tray, and a separator configured to separate the sheets one from another. The known sheet conveyor further includes a sheet stopper configured to stop the sheets supported on the sheet tray from entering the separator.
The known sheet conveyor further includes a registration roller disposed downstream of the sheet stopper to correct a skew of the separated sheet relative to a sheet conveying direction, and a first sheet sensor disposed upstream of the registration roller in the sheet conveying direction to detect a leading edge of the sheet conveyed.